


Avengers One Shots

by PrincessOfTheNight1989



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfTheNight1989/pseuds/PrincessOfTheNight1989
Summary: Just one shots around the Avengers.  Most will be reader inserts with my OC tossed in sometimes because that is how I write them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is based off a song I recently found again on YouTube. I do this randomly and I couldn't get it out of my head so I had to write it down. If it seems rushed that would be why as I heard this while closing at work and wanted to get it down before I forgot the story I had in my head. Normal reader insert stuff for name, eyes, hair, etc.

{Y/N} sat on the couch watching a mindless show. Her {H/L} {H/C} hair hung over the back as Tony and Steve walked in. Steve smiled softly as his eyes fell on the woman causing Tony to scoff at his reaction to the woman. This drew her attention to the two of them. “Oh, hi Tony and Steve. I made cookies they are on the counter.” She motioned to the kitchen just to the side of her. “I’m sure they are cool by now. I guess I’ll take a couple down to Bruce.” Standing she slowly strode over to the cookies. Both men watched as she walked over to the cookies and then out the door to the elevator to go down with some of the cookies. 

Steve walked over and grabbed a cookie taking a bite savoring the home baked goodness. “She is so kind. Hopefully she can find someone who will treat her right.” Tony let out a soft laugh as he picked up one of the cookies as well. “Tony do you think I’m wrong?” The blond asked the brunette next to him.

“Yes I do. Women are the worst, which is what they do. Make sure you do it first. They are nothing but a headache that leads to heartbreak.” With that Tony grabbed another cookie and left Steve standing there at the counter to mull over what he just said. Steve knew it was only said out of anger because of what Pepper had done to him. “Just wait Tony you will come to love again. You will treat a woman right and she will do the same for you. She will be faithful and true to you.” Steve whispered as he was joined by another blond. Thor had walked in yelling his joy to {Y/N}’s cookies.

~*~Time Skip~*~A Few Weeks Later~*~

Everyone had just returned from a mission and it was decided that they would all go to a club and relax. {Y/N} was wearing a cute {F/C} dress that matched Natasha’s black dress. Both wore matching heels as well. They guys were all dressed casually as they entered. {Y/N} had her hair curled and hanging loosely about her face with {F/C} makeup to match her dress. The music was blasting as the group made their way to the VIP section that Tony had already called and reserved for them. He had a bottle of whiskey already waiting for them with a chilled bottle of champagne.

{Y/N} smiled as her {E/C} eyes landed on the whiskey that sat on the table as they walked up to the table. Grabbing the bottle she took a long drawn out swig before placing it back on the table. Tony raised an eyebrow seeing a girl drink whiskey the way he did. Steve smiled softly at her asking her for a dance. Tony frowned as the two walked off dancing to the slower song that came on just as they hit the dance floor. {Y/N} was smiling and appeared to be laughing as Steve twirled her around the floor.

As soon as the song changed Nat took Steve’s place with {Y/N} and the two were dancing. Tony couldn’t keep his eyes off the two girls something about {Y/N} just seemed to draw him to her. This was a side of the woman he hadn’t seen before and he liked it. As the night went on Clit joined the girls dancing with Nat. Thor was doing shots with a guy who thought he could out drink him. Steve would switch between dancing with Kit and sipping on a glass of scotch. All who had come didn’t seem to care or notice that Tony couldn’t keep his eyes off {Y/N}.

It became more of a problem when Tony saw a new guy try dancing with {Y/N}. She wasn’t interested and couldn’t push her way through the crowd to get back to the safety of the VIP area. Tony couldn’t stand it any longer and pushed and shoved his way through the crowd to her. He pushed the guy trying to convince {Y/N} to leave with him before wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her back off to the VIP section. He reached for the bottle and passed it to her ordering another one for them to share. {Y/N} took a long swig before letting out a sigh. “Thank you Tony.” She hugged him and all he could think was; ‘What a woman.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Also please let me know if I missed any details from my Oc in the story I tried to get it all out. If it helps her name is Kit. Also if you want more of this story I am willing to write more.


End file.
